The Vampires pet
by screamingknight
Summary: Scud makes it his soul duty to keep Niya safe, but Damaskinos uses everything he's got to make sure that doesn't happen. Scud/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. This is my first Scud fanfic. Hope you like it. Please leave some reviews. ;)

The night was young. Niyaora was sitting on the ledge waiting for the one man who could make her heart beat faster then any marathon could. She could hear him about three blocks away. His baggy jeans dragged on the pavement making impossible for her not to smile.

They had met when Blade had brought the stoner to the warehouse. He was unconscious and bleeding to death. Blade instructed her to keep him stable, that meant letting him drink her blood. He did and he healed…Well, mostly. His stomach was scared up but that was just because he was human. Not like her and Blade.

She looked up and met his deep blue eyes covered by his wild hair. She smiled. "Bout time." She whispered. The wind blew and her arms prickled with bumps. She rubbed them to keep her warm.

"Ya' did it again, babe. Need to start bringing a sweater or something." He shrugged off his canvas jacket and wrapper it around her. He lit another joint and sat next to her.

God she wish he would just put his arm around her. Just enough for her to take in his scent, to lay her forehead under his chin, to even run her hand over his chest. But he never did that. Like he was scared of her, it hurt.

"So what's B's plan for tonight? Gonna make us kill some Suckheads? Blow up some buildings? Interrogate someone?" He was being sarcastic. Blade always kept them both protected from his 'work'. They weren't allowed to join in.

"Nope." She smiled. His brows drew together in confusion.  
"Thought you said it was an emergency?" He blew out some smoke.

She nodded. "It is. It's called being stuck in for walls for far to long. This is called fun day…Night. Come on." She got up and wiped her dress.

"Where we goin'?" He was excited. Niyaora wasn't like any other girl he had ever met. She was smart. Really smart. Like scientist smart. And it wasn't only that, she had the body of vixen and the lips of an angel.

Scud had gone through the laundry one day looking for one of his t-shirts and found her underwear. She was a D-cup. He loved a girl with a huge rack. But that wasn't the thing that got him going. It was the lacy sheer underwear. He pictured it on her round plump ass that always was tight. Then he imagined himself pushing into her from behind while she scratched at his back and whimpered his name.

This was almost every night for Scud. He made sure to take showers after she was in bed, so he could take as long as he needed. And so he didn't have to be so quiet as he clutched himself.

Yep, Scud was lusting after the beautiful Vampire that he was supposed to be getting information on. Damaskinos would never know of course. That was his secret and his alone.

They arrived at a door pulsing with music. She smiled and handed him back his coat. The alley they were in smelled of piss, there was two guys getting it on behind some bags of garbage.

"So where exactly are we?" He asked as he puffed some more smoke out.

"I think the name is Darko. Like the director. " She messed with her hair.

"Cute. Think B will kill me if I get a little fucked up and start grinding on his little sidekick." He got close to Niyaora's face and smiled.

"I think if I smell anymore like you." She was talking about the jacket. "He will most certainly love it." She tilted her head sarcastically.

They entered the under ground club and rushed to the bar. She ordered her usual wine while he a beer.  
"So what's the plan for tonight? Get drunk, throw up, get some breakfast, then go home? Or we have the Rich bastard night?"

"Rich bastard?"  
"Do some drugs, fuck some chicks, throw up, get drunk, then get breakfast, get some more ass, then go home."

"Ah, no we are just going to grab a few drinks and dance a little. You always have to sensationalized everything?"

He nodded and got real close to her. She smelled good. Not just like soap, but like something warm. Something that made him horny. Something he should be more careful with. Damaskinos seemed to smell her all the time when he went for his report.

"That's just the way I do things babe. Got keep on the bright side."

She smiled and grabbed his shirt. Dragging him to the dance floor. "Show me then." He raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

"If you insist." He spun her around and dipped her like they were in a dance contest. She giggled and shimmied up to him. Playing along. "Look people are getting jealous." It was almost true. The men were Jealous at him for being with such a girl and the woman just plain hated her.

He loved the stares they were both getting. It was like she didn't care who saw them. She danced as if she was trying not to be seductive but failed. it definitely drew Scud in. God her body was taunting would do anything to just take her at the back of his van.

Thats when the song slowed down and she stopped twirling and laughing. She got close to him. "I think I just broke world record for the most spins. Im dizzy." She whispered.

"Well then spin one more time. We gonna dance real slow so you can get your equilibrium back." He turned her around and pressed his chest on her back. She tensed up. This was what she wanted to just be touched by him.

He gripped her waist gently. His breath was hot on her neck, it sent chills down her spine. She relaxed into his chest and leaned her head on his cheek. This was dangerous. His warmth engulfed her. She wanted to feel more of it. She wanted to be with him.

They swayed to the beat of the music. Scud started to get aroused. Her long slick fingers created electric circles on his hands. His lips were so close to hers. All she would have to do was tippy toe and brush her lips to his.

She shivered. Her dress was lifted slightly due to both of them grinding on each other. His breath became ragged and he buried his nose into her hair. They had flirted before. Actually that was all they ever did, tonight was different. There was a spark. A connection they both couldn't beat. He made her heart beat again. And she, well she gave him interesting Fantasy's.

The way they danced with each other, it was like no one was else in the room. Blade sighed from the corner of the room. He vowed to Whistler that he would protect her. Letting Damaskinos familiar stay in the same place that She was was probably the most careless thing he could have ever done. He knew they had a thing for each other but did not expect them to get so close.

The song stopped and she opened her eyes. She didn't even know they were closed. She turned around and blushed.

"That was…intense." Scud chuckled. "Wooh." He shook his shirt like he was sweating.

She gave him a small smile. "I like the way you do things, Josh." She started walking backwards. He followed.

What the hell was he going to do with her. He lit up another joint and followed her out.

"We going home?"

She shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

Throw you on the wall and rip of that dress. Make you scream my name.

"Let's find out what Blades doing tonight. Let's force him to take us some where."

They both laughed and headed 'home'. "Sure let's do that."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please leave feed back and comments. I know It's kind of dragged out but I promise some heated scenes next chapter.

The next night went by slowly. Scud had went out for some supplies and hadn't been back since. Niyaora was bored. She walked around in a daze; mindlessly touching all of the tools Scud worked on the same morning. She was actually missing him. It had only been a couple hours since he left. Blade was also out doing some errands.

She hated this. They always treated her like a princess locked in a tower. It annoyed the hell out of her. Especially when Whistler was around. He would always force her to read. All the time. Reading. Playing the piano, guitar, cello, violin She took ballet. Even gymnastics. She practically begged him to teach her how to fight. And when he did he went easy on her. That's when Blade stepped in. He would punch her like she was a vampire. Even kicked her in the head a couple of times. That's the way he was. He did care for her. Not in the way some people thought.

She was his sister, his friend, and at the same time his enemy. She was the same thing he was created and trained to kill.

She heard the warehouse door open and the rugged engine of Scud's van slide in. She smiled to herself.

"Finally. I was about to start breaking stuff." She skipped over to the drivers side.

Scud slumped out of the van, avoiding eye contact with her at all time. He held the side of his chest, just under his arm. He kept his head down. Blood soaked his forehead and hair.

"What the hell happened?" She gasped and reached out to touch move his hair out of his eyes. He flinched.

"Nothing…Just a little confrontation with some suck heads." He limped over to his work bench wiping some blood off of his lip with his middle finger.

"Vampires?" She whispered. "And they didn't drain you?" She had never heard of such a thing before. "Let me patch you up."

She grabbed some rubbing alcohol and bandages. "You gonna be my nurse now Niya? I might like that way more than you will allow." He chuckled and sat on his seat at the work bench.

He couldn't get the image of the night before out of his head. The way her hips swiveled into his, the way her soft long fingers touched his, not to mention how desirably close her lips were to his. She was… delicious.

"If you keep messing around vampires then I wont be a nurse anymore but a morgue keeper." He frowned up at her.

"Stop being so serious. They let me live, Babe. Im here ain't I."

She made her way to him and peeled off his bandanna "Barley. Did they bite you?"

He snorted. "Fuck no." Liar, he thought. He had been bitten. But not by these Suckheads.

He watched her as she focused on his deep cuts and bruises. His blue eyes bore into her face. He was trying to read her expression. He noticed the light scar under her lips. Without thinking he reached up and brushed his calloused fingers over it, she tensed. Scud pushed her lip down slowly, making it open a little bit. She looked down into his eyes, her breath hitched in her throat. He had a very grungy, dark,model face. His blue eyes reminder her a lot of the caribbean seas. They can get really light at one point but really dark. She leaned in closer to him. There lips inches from each other.

"You have dick lips." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and smashed a rag soaked with alcohol onto his forehead. He hissed at the stinging pain.

"Way to ruin a moment 'Scud'." She whispered to her self. She glanced over her shoulder to find him staring at her.

The way her hips moved when she walked was what got his attention. He wanted to be balls deep in her right about now. He wanted to circle his hips into her as he slammed his skin with his. He wanted to watch her face twist in Ecstasy as her body arched into his in sweet agony. He wanted to be her familiar and not Damaskinos's. But that would never happen. They would never be together do to his role in Damaskinos plan. He knew Blade would never allow that. Especially when he finds out about him.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" She washed the blood off of her hands.

You. Scud shifted in his stool uncomfortably. He tried to pry his eyes away from her nice round ass. It only made him think of how it would sound smacking against his skin.

"Uh…Pizza." She smiled at him.

"Why is it always pizza with you?" She hoped on his work bench, bringer her shorts up to bare her tan long legs.

She was killing him without even knowing it. He could just imagine them wrapped around his waist and neck. He needed to take a shower, fast.

She held her cell phone up to her ear and ordered two pies. After she hung up Scud placed his hand on her knee and leaned his chin on her thigh.

"Think I could eat some off of your body."

She looked down at his haze face. He was so obviously high. "How much did you smoke tonight?"

He shrugged. A fucking lot. After his meeting with Damaskinos he knew Blade was going to find Whistler in a month, he knew they would meet the blood pack, and that meant he would be torn away from her as soon as Blade discovered him. He didn't want that. So he went out bought as much weed as he possibly could, cussed out some suckheads hoping for a bloody demise, and dragged his sorry ass back to the warehouse.

She shook her head. "Do you know how many brain cells you probably murdered tonight? What happened, girlfriend break your heart?" She joked. It hurt to think of Scud with another woman, but she wasn't his and he wasn't hers.

Scud snorted. "All the ladies love the Scudster." He leaned back into his chair putting his arms behind his head stretching. He cringed when he felt his chest.

"Broke some ribs?" She asked a little amused.

"More like bruised the shit out of it." He rubbed the spot where it hurt the most.

She sighed and tugged his hand. "Come on. I'll get you when the pizza's here. You need to lay down." She pulled him up the stairs and into his room all the way in the back.

She tried to push him down but he caught her wrist, making her fall on top of her. She was about to scold him when he pushed her head into his shoulder and hugged her tight. "Niya…I just want to tell you, Im sorry."

She scrambled up to look at him. "For what?"

He shrugged. "For bothering you all the time. And making you worry."

She starred into his eyes and touched her soft fingers to his cheeks. Poking them. "You are the weirdest man I have ever met. And that is including Blade."

He laughed but started to groan in pain. "Dont make me laugh, babe." He smiled and leaned hi head back, looking up at his ceiling. "You know? I dont sleep with clothes on. Your more than welcome to join me, any time."

She shook her head and moved off of him. Her heart was racing and it was his fault. "I'll see ya' later, josh."

He slid his fingers together under his head and watched her glide her way out of his room. Once he knew she was all the way down stairs he lifted his shirt, unbuttoned his jeans, and reached down under his boxers.

He kept up a rhythm. Three strokes then a quick pass over the head with his thumb. He growled her name into his sheets.

This was every night. She pained him. Not only in his pants, but in his chest. She was dangerous and will be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this was the heated chapter. Still working on my grammar and stuff. Leave feed back and comments

Blade didn't come back that night. Scud didn't want to get out of his room either. She had probably heard him. He was smoking a joint and rubbing his bottom lip with his middle finger. His heart was racing and his stomach clenched.

He could hear her light footsteps come up the metal steps. He scrambled to get the sheets over his lap. He was still hard as hell. It hurt him. He picked up his legs trying to conceal his erection. He swiped some hair out of his face and straightened up. He had taken off his shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers. He was hoping to do some seducing tonight.

She came into his room with her pajamas on. It was a over sized flannel button down and some really skimpy shorts. He loved coming in her room to bother him, just to see those legs and chest. She never wore a bra to sleep. And when it was cold and her nipples were hard, he cold visualize her naked body.

"Got your pie. It has all of your toppings and stuff. Also got soda and beer. Your choice." She balanced the box on her side and held a bag of the drinks.

"Beer of course." He tilted his head and gave her a lopsided grin.

She sat on his bed and put the box on his lap. "Should be garlic knots in there too."

She leaned back on the mattress and laid her head on his knee. He raised his eyebrow at her. "I've been thinking, Niy." He moved the box to the floor and towered over her. "Why haven't we ever hooked up?"

She strained her neck to look at him. "What?" She giggled.

"Im being serious. Why have we never fucked?" He leaned back on his elbow watching her through his hair.

Her face heated up to her ears. She shrugged. "I…I dont know. Cause…Blade I guess."

"Why? You two an item? Dont show much affection does he."

She shot up and crossed her legs in front of him. "Ew no. He's like a very strict parent. Why would you think that?"

Now it was Scud's turn to shrug. "Let's hook up." He told her bluntly.

She looked around like he was crazy. Her face was so obviously bright it made him grin. "What? Why?"

"Cause…I think your amazing. I mean we dont have to go all the way tonight…but," He snaked his hand up her thigh and crawled over to her. He revealed to her his erection under his boxers. Her breath hitched. "I do want to make you feel good, Niy." She couldn't stop him. She wouldn't. She wanted this to. The only thing was stopping her was the white she was expected to wear on her wedding.

She also didn't want to embarrass herself. Being a twenty three year old virgin who in fact was a pure blood vampire was kind of over rated.

His lips were only centimeters from hers. "Tell me you want me." He growled. His fingers played with her elastic on her shorts. He tugged at them and ran his finger nails on her stomach, giving her chills. She could feel her core start to heat up. She wanted him. She needed him.

"I…want…you." She leaned into his lips as he smashed into her face. He pushed her back until her head was barley on his mattress. He forced his tongue into her mouth. He tasted as cigarettes and donuts. His tongue was aggressive, attacking hers. He grinded his erection into her shorts. He quickly got on his knees and pulled them off. He stared at her panties.

White and lacy. Almost sheer. He gulped. "Your fucking beautiful." He was almost snarling now. She stared at the ceiling waiting for him to do something. He started unbuttoning her flannel, making sure to skim his fingers on her smooth chilled skin. Her nipples were erect. Just begging to be tasted. And that's exactly what he did. His tongue came to fast for Niya to process. She gasped at her tugged on her right one with his teeth and made a circle motion with his thumb on the other. She moaned softly. Surprising her self. He loved the sound.

He wanted to hear more. He trailed his fingers down passed her panties and tapped her clit. She panted his name. He growled on her nipple.

"So fucking wet….I love it." He snarled and nipped at her sensitive skin.

She whimpered. "Josh…I want you." Her fingers clutched his hair begging for him.

"All of me?" He looked up at her from his place at her chest. She nodded.

He got on his knees once more and slid off her panties. She tensed up. This was it. She was going to become a woman and by the hands of the man she was now sure she loved.

It had only been eleven months since they first met and he begged her to help him. The look in his eyes that day were only of a child. He was so scared that day. He held her shirt as she stitched him up and gave him some pain killers.

He positioned himself before staring into her eyes. "Are you sure? We dont have to-"

"No!…It's fine. I want to." She gulped.

He nodded and eased himself into her. She hissed and dug her nails into his shoulders. A single tear rolled down her cheek as he pushed himself deeper. "So tight…Damn it." He wanted to go all ape shit on her but didn't want to scare her.

His face was buried in between her breast, trying not to lose control. Her whimpers of pain soon became moans of pleasure as his thrust began to pick up. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed as she bit her lip. What he didn't know is she bit her lip to keep from biting him. Into his neck, drinking his drugged up veins.

She clawed at his back wanting more of him. She invited the pain. She liked it. He clutched her ass as he started to get much more forceful and slammed into her. He grunted and licked her neck.

"Josh…oh god." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Her stomach clenched up and her body started to tremble.

His thrust became sloppy and hard. Like he was trying to tare her in two. He smashed his lips onto hers and punctured his tongue onto hers. He was being so aggressive. So rough. So animal. She wanted more of this Scud. More of this uncontrollable man.

She threw back her head off of the mattress, her toes curled up, and her stomach felt as if it ruptured. She panted as Scud rode out her orgasm, pumping in and out of her. He thrusted a few more times before releasing inside of her with one final blow. He groaned her name as he collapsed on top of her.

They were both so caught up on each other they hadn't noticed Blade in the hall. He heard everything. He was angry. Whistler would be furious with him. He knew she had a thing for him, but this was taking it much to far. She was a virgin for Christ sake. Blade shook his head and walked back down the stairs. He would deal with hem later.

Scud rolled off to the side, pulling her with him. Her eyes were heavy as she listened to his heart beat slow. He wrapped the sheets around both of them.

"Night beautiful." He kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep. She was going to enjoy sex. A lot. Especially with him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here another chapter for ya'.

Niya awoke in complete warmth. Scud's sheets wrapped around her, just like his arms. He snored lightly into her hair. His arms pulled her into his chest. His breathing was heavy, his body warm. They were both still naked. She was amazed she could even function after last night.

They had woken up an hour after her first time and went out it again. This time much more rough. He didn't have to worry about hurting her as much. He loved how much they rolled around on his mattress. Even fell on the floor once.

Now the sun shined through his windows, illuminating her face. She did look different. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips more plump and pink, her eyes had a vixen feel to them. She turned slowly facing him. He was mumbling in his sleep. She smirked and touched his lips. They were soft. The top one was thin. She liked it.

He stirred a little and his eyes fluttered open. He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Morning beautiful."

"Good morning." She whispered. She couldn't help but smile wide.

"Blade here?" He asked.

Her eyes went wide. She had forgotten about Blade. What would he say? "I dont know." She was panicking. "Do you think he knows?"

He grinned. "Relax baby, If he does he probably does know. Your in my room remember. Cant smell us babe."

"But what if he heard us?" She tried to get up but was pulled back down.  
"Do you really think he's gonna scold us for having sex. Aren't you of age?" He joked.

"But still-"

"Niya, trust me." He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I think he should take into consideration our feelings for each other."  
"What our, our feelings for each other?" She looked into his light eyes.

"Well I know my feelings…That I love you. And I know I wanna wake up like this everyday. With you in my arms after a long night of what we did. I wanna be with you Niyaora. I want you to be able to love me back." He propped himself up on his elbow, still on his side. "Do you want that too?"

Niya touched his face. she did want that. "Yes…I do. I love you as well."

He shrugged and laid back on his back, pulling Niya with him. "Then every things fine. And If Blade gets rowdy, just kick his ass."

She couldn't help but giggle into his chest. Instead of going back to sleep like he planned she decided to straddle him. His dark blue eyes opened. A smirk played on his lips. She ran her hands down his chest and onto his scared up stomach. His rough fingers trailed little circles up her thighs onto her ass. He gave it a squeeze before grinding him self on her.

"I think I just turned you into a little devil. I like." He growled onto her lips.

She kissed him back this time she was the one to be dominate. Her tongue explored his mouth. He continued thrusting and grinding into her core. He wasn't in her, but he was teasing. She started humping him back.

"Josh…" She whimpered into his lips.

He growled and clutched her ass.

They were both next to climax when they heard a hard knock on the door. Niya scrambled off of Scud, taking his sheets with her. Her heart thudded in panic as she searched for her shirt.

"Relax," He whispered. He slipped on his boxers under the comforter and walked to the door. "Hey B-man, nows not a really good time bout to take a shower and get dressed."  
He looked back and smirked at her. He was planning on taking her in the shower. He wanted to feel her wet body on his.  
"Im not looking for you. I need Niyaora."  
Niya's faced dropped.  
"What makes you think she's in her." Scud shuddered. He was sared of Blade.

"Her scent is all over your door. More than usual. Send her out so we can talk about tracking Whistler. I've got a lead on him."

Niya jumped up and slipped on her shorts. She couldn't find her shirt so she grabbed on of Scuds and put it on. She pushed passed Scud and swung open the door,.

"You think you found him?" She could feel a lump in her throat start to form as tears stung her eyes, threatening to burst out.

He nodded. "I will be getting him tomorrow night." He looked at her then back at Scud. "You should probably get your shit together before he arrives."

She nodded. Scud rested his arm above his head on the open door. He listened to the both of them. He needed to get out of being Damaskinos's familiar. He loved this girl to much.

He could almost hear Damaskinos calling for him. He brushed it off and without thinking wrapped his arms around her waist. She tensed as she her words started to get jumbled.

This was it. He finally got the girl he dreamed of. Except she was better. She was real.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And another one.

Scud walked through the creepy white walls of Damaskinos's lair. His bottom lip tingled. He needed to get out of Damaskino's little plan now. While him and Niya were still getting friendly with each other.

"I told you only to contact me in emergencies, Joshua."

Scud rubbed the back of his neck. "It is an emergency…Sorta at least…I want out of this whole operation."

Damaskinos turned to face the gruffy stoner. "And why is that, Joshua?"

"Cause…I can't betray them." He looked down.

"Them? or her?" Damaskinos circled the boy. "Are you really risking your safety for one pure blood, who has never tasted actual human blood before? A girl who's soul purpose is to destroy what we built…together." Damaskinos motioned to everything. "I wont allow it."

Scud panicked. "Please! I need to get out while…" Scud stopped himself.

"Until what, Joshua? Until you'll consummate your feelings for this girl?"

Scud looked down and rubbed his bottom lip with his middle finger. He had to lie. he had to make it seem like nothing ever happened and he only wanted her safety.

"You dont have to answer. Your silence is enough. I will only allow you to leave on one condition."  
Scud looked up. He was eager to see what the King had to say.

"Kill Blade."

Niya twirled in her denim dress and boots (X) around the warehouse. Blade said he had a surprise for her and would be back in a couple of hours. She was trying to get Scud's attention. He was quietly working on some little device. She stepped in front of his work bench and stared.

"Watcha' doing?" She asked.

"Uh…Just some things." He stood quiet. His mind was full of thoughts. He could never kill B, that would devastate Niya. They both saved his life for christ sake.

"What things?" She wanted to talk, especially since last night. But she felt like he was ignoring her. Like he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Just some work B got me doing." He coughed. He shouldn't get anymore close to her until he figures out what do about Damaskinos.

"Oh…" Was all she said back.  
He looked up at her slinking away to the couch that was set up next to a large T.V. His heart dropped. He hated acting like that, especially to her.

Niya sat on the couch, crossed her legs, and picked up a magazine. She didn't know what to do next. She didn't know if this was how a relationship went. She sighed to her self and flipped through the magazine.

Scud got up and walked towards her. he got in front of her and squatted She didn't look up. "Hey." He stroked her cheek. She ignored him. He tugged on her braid. "Hello? Niya."

She flipped the page once again. He sighed and laid his forehead on her knee. His fingers rubbed circles up her thigh. He smirked at the goose bumps that formed. He kissed her knee. and looked up. She had the magazine in her face, trying to ignore his advances.

Scud opened her legs and trailed his tongue in her inner thigh. He could feel her shiver. He glanced up and noticed the magazine still there. He lifted the hem of the dress and tossed it on her stomach. He chuckled at the white cotton panties she wore.

He ducked down and lapped his tongue on her covered core. Niya through the magazine. Her face was flushed.  
"Josh!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"So you ignore me and then when I ignore you, It's just okay to have sex?" she crawled away from him. "I'm not some just fuck buddy, Josh. I may be a killing creature but I still have feelings."

"Niya…I told you how I feel about you. i wasn't lying and I definitively wasn't saying it to get you into bed. I just been having a lot of things on mind lately…" He grabbed her hands into his and kissed all of her fingers. "Niya…I don't think I would have made it this far without you. I need you."

She sighed. "You are such a cry baby." She joked. He smirked and pecked her lips.

"Only for you baby."

The warehouse garage door opened. Both Niya and Scud jumped up.

"Lock up your daughters Ladies and gentlemen the Dark knight has arrived." Scud took Niya's hand and they both walked over to Blade's care.

"Kill the lights." Blade commanded. Scud did as he was told without letting go of Niya's hand.

"So…what's the surprise?" She asked.

Blade opened the trunk and revealed the man who taught her how to fight, raised her as his own, and even kept her from blood. "Whistlerr." She whispered.

"You found him." Scud said. He went to poke his face but jumped back when Whistler snapped at him. "But you didn't kill him?"

"Why would he? Whistler's family." Niya looked up at Scud.

"Help me with him." Blade told Scud.

They both picked up Whistler and dragged him into a dark room with shades. Niya was over joyed. Blade had promised her he would find him, and he did.


End file.
